


Sunday Morning Breakfast

by YouveGotAFiendInMe



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: BL, Domestic Fluff, Gay, Human AU, M/M, Remy Sanders - Freeform, Romance, emile picani - Freeform, remile - Freeform, remy x emile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouveGotAFiendInMe/pseuds/YouveGotAFiendInMe





	Sunday Morning Breakfast

Mornings were Emile’s favorite times, especially on weekends. He’d wake up with Remy snuggled close, hair a mess and face peaceful in unconsciousness. It was a routine, he would get out of bed and start the coffee maker then begin cooking breakfast, which always consisted of eggs and toast followed by pancakes.

Emile stirred the batter for the pancakes and couldn’t help but grin as he heard Remy’s sleepy groan, knowing the smell of coffee would lure him out to the kitchen as the promise of breakfast awaited. The windows were open and sunshine spilled into the apartment the two shared, and it truly was something out of a cheesy Rom-Com, except for it was real and so much better.

Remy shuffled in with a quiet yawn and rubbed his eyes, and Emile had to press his lips together in a firm line to keep from laughing. Remy was dressed in one of Emile’s sweaters, which was at least two sizes too big for him, and frankly, Emile found it adorable. Remy whined quietly as he approached Emile, and Emile set the batter aside to embrace his better half.

Remy’s arms found their way around Emile’s shoulders and Emile couldn’t help but smile, “Still asleep?”

“Hng.. Coffee please.” He whined.

“Most you’ll get is a few drops.” Emile chuckled, “Want me to wake you up instead?”

Remy snorted, eyes still half shut, “Doubt you can.”

Emile took that as a challenge and leaned in close, capturing Remy’s mouth in a passionate kiss. Of course, Remy being needy and loving Emile getting physical immediately reciprocated eagerly as his sleepiness began to dissolve. Just as Remy was prepared to cancel breakfast and drag Emile back to their bedroom, Emile pulled away with a teasing grin.

“You’re such a tease.” Remy groaned, “Here I thought I was going to get you in bed and sit on your-”

Remy cut himself off with a squeak as Emile’s warm mouth sought out his neck. Kisses were pressed to the sensitive flesh of Remy’s neck, and Remy sighed contentedly, dragging a hand through his lover’s hair with a soft hum of appreciation.

“As tempting as that sounds…” Emile mumbled, pausing midway through his sentence to nip at Remy’s throat, soon instead opting to suck at the skin, relishing in the whimpering noises that came from above him, “I’m starving. Breakfast first, then you, eh?”

Emile pulled away, leaving Remy in shock. It took a few seconds for Remy to register the words, and his face flushed red, “Oh. Oh!”

Emile saw that Remy caught on and with a cheeky smirk, he gave a single wink before returning to cooking their breakfast, the promise of a day of just Remy and him making his heart flutter.


End file.
